Hephaestus
Statistics | weapon type = Great Axe | damage = 72 | delay = 488 | level = 75 | jobs = WAR }} Augments *'Trial 379:' *'Trial 380:' Damage +5 *'Trial 381:' Damage +5 *'Trial 382:' *'Trial 383:' *'Trial 1362:' *'Trial 384:' : Weakens attack +5 *'Trial 385:' : Weakens attack +10 *'Trial 1364:' : Weakens attack +10 *'Trial 386:' Damage +5 *'Trial 387:' Damage +5 *'Trial 388:' *'Trial 389:' *'Trial 1366:' *'Trial 390:' : Impairs evasion +5 *'Trial 391:' : Impairs evasion +10 *'Trial 392:' Damage +5 *'Trial 393:' Damage +5 *'Trial 394:' *'Trial 395:' *'Trial 1370:' *'Trial 396:' : Lowers accuracy +5 *'Trial 397:' : Lowers accuracy +10 *'Trial 398:' Damage +5 *'Trial 399:' Damage +5 *'Trial 400:' *'Trial 401:' *'Trial 1374:' *'Trial 402:' : Lowers magic evasion +5 *'Trial 403:' : Lowers magic evasion +10 *'Trial 404:' *'Trial 405:' Damage +5 *'Trial 406:' Damage +5 *'Trial 407:' *'Trial 408:' *'Trial 1378:' *'Trial 409:' : Lowers magic attack +5 *'Trial 410:' : Lowers magic attack +10 *'Trial 411:' Damage +5 *'Trial 412:' Damage +5 *'Trial 413:' *'Trial 414:' *'Trial 1382:' *'Trial 415:' : Weakens defense +5 *'Trial 416:' : Weakens defense +10 *'Trial 417:' Damage +5 *'Trial 418:' Damage +5 *'Trial 419:' *'Trial 420:' *'Trial 1386:' *'Trial 421:' : Lowers magic defense +5 *'Trial 422:' : Lowers magic defense +10 *'Trial 423:' Damage +5 *'Trial 424:' Damage +5 *'Trial 425:' *'Trial 426:' *'Trial 1390:' *'Trial 427:' : Lowers magic accuracy +5 *'Trial 428:' : Lowers magic accuracy +10 Other Uses | trial 380 = Damage +5 | trial 381 = Damage +5 | trial 382 = | trial 383 = | trial 1362 = | trial 1363 = Atlas | trial 384 = : Weakens attack +5 | trial 385 = : Weakens attack +10 | trial 1364 = : Weakens attack +10 | trial 1365 = Atlas : Weakens attack +15 | trial 386 = Damage +5 | trial 387 = Damage +5 | trial 388 = | trial 389 = | trial 1366 = | trial 1367 = Atlas | trial 390 = : Impairs evasion +5 | trial 391 = : Impairs evasion +10 | trial 1368 = : Impairs evasion +10 | trial 1369 = Atlas : Impairs evasion +15 | trial 392 = Damage +5 | trial 393 = Damage +5 | trial 394 = | trial 395 = | trial 1370 = | trial 1371 = Atlas | trial 396 = : Lowers accuracy +5 | trial 397 = : Lowers accuracy +10 | trial 1372 = : Lowers accuracy +10 | trial 1373 = Atlas : Lowers accuracy +15 | trial 398 = Damage +5 | trial 399 = Damage +5 | trial 400 = | trial 401 = | trial 1374 = | trial 1375 = Atlas | trial 402 = : Lowers magic evasion +5 | trial 403 = : Lowers magic evasion +10 | trial 1376 = : Lowers magic evasion +10 | trial 1377 = Atlas : Lowers magic evasion +15 | trial 404 = | trial 405 = Damage +5 | trial 406 = Damage +5 | trial 407 = | trial 408 = | trial 1378 = | trial 1379 = Atlas | trial 409 = : Lowers magic attack +5 | trial 410 = : Lowers magic attack +10 | trial 1380 = : Lowers magic attack +10 | trial 1381 = Atlas : Lowers magic attack +15 | trial 411 = Damage +5 | trial 412 = Damage +5 | trial 413 = | trial 414 = | trial 1382 = | trial 1383 = Atlas | trial 415 = : Weakens defense +5 | trial 416 = : Weakens defense +10 | trial 1384 = : Weakens defense +10 | trial 1385 = Atlas : Weakens defense +15 | trial 417 = Damage +5 | trial 418 = Damage +5 | trial 419 = | trial 420 = | trial 1386 = | trial 1387 = Atlas | trial 421 = : Lowers magic defense +5 | trial 422 = : Lowers magic defense +10 | trial 1388 = : Lowers magic defense +10 | trial 1389 = Atlas : Lowers magic defense +15 | trial 423 = Damage +5 | trial 424 = Damage +5 | trial 425 = | trial 426 = | trial 1390 = | trial 1391 = Atlas | trial 427 = : Lowers magic accuracy +5 | trial 428 = : Lowers magic accuracy +10 | trial 1392 = : Lowers magic accuracy +10 | trial 1393 = Atlas : Lowers magic accuracy +15 }} How to Obtain Trial of the Magians Upgraded from Lumberjack (Great Axe) via the Great Axe Trials *Trial 378 Historical Background Hephaestus (8 spellings; pronounced /həˈfɛstəs/ or /hɨˈfɛstəs/; Ancient Greek Ἥφαιστος Hēphaistos) was a Greek god whose Roman equivalent was Vulcan. He is the son of Zeus and Hera, the King and Queen of the Gods (or perhaps of Hera alone). He was the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. Like other mythic smiths but unlike most other gods, Hephaestus was lame, which gave him a grotesque appearance in Greek eyes. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and he was worshiped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly in Athens. The center of his cult was in Lemnos. Hephaestus's symbols are a smith's hammer, an anvil and a pair of tongs, although sometimes he is portrayed holding an axe.